I can help you love agian
by Animefreak5786
Summary: Aria hates her life. All she has are her few friends and her precious music. She is a music prodigy, But know one knows it. She is always being abused, bullied and ignored. After all that suffering she finds a place where she can be herself with out being picked on. It's not a normal place. it is Kuroshitsuji. One ay she gets stuck there forever. Will she ever find love or a family
1. Chapter 1

I'm nothing special. Just an average girl.

I am currently 15 and obviously in high school. I have medium length pitch black hair and greenish eyes. I guess you could call them hazel but they are not. My best friend is Gigi and her step brother Mason. My passion, and one of the only reasons for me to live, is music. I love every type of music except the songs that are entirely rap. I hate those! My mother hates me along with the rest of my family. She is the only one who will beat me until i bleed . Nobody but she and I know about it. Then there are the bullies. The v's. The head of the group, and definitely the worst, is Vanessa. Then her little followers, Veronica and Vella. They are another reason my life is living nightmare.

I don't know how to love anymore.

Every morning I start a war with my closet. I try to find... something that will look good on me. I think I'm fat, so do some other people. I want to hurt myself, to die, but I cant... not just yet. I still have people who care for me. Every morning all I want to do is die, I just can't bring myself to do it.

This is me. This is who I am.

I'm nothing special. Just an average girl.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about not having a new chapter and this isnt one either. I had one and then my computer shut down and lost it. i just wanted to let you guys know that a new chapter is on it's way.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning I lay on the floor in my room. I just took a beating from my mother. It's all because of the c- I got in math. She wanted the perfect daughter. I guess that will never happen.

When she found out who I really was, outside of the house, disappointed is a major understatement. Because, she failed with me, she tried for another daughter. In the end she got twins, a little boy and a little princess. I was happy for her in the beginning, but when they got older and she started to neglect her son. I was furious. Ok, she did the same with me, I understood that, but she was not going to do the same to my brother! I took a stand for him and she was infuriated. After that I was banned to ever see him or my sister again. My own mother is a monster.

Ever since then I shut myself out from the world; I had just lost everything that ever mattered most to me. Then when school came around, I met Gigi and Mason. We solved each others problems. They helped me see my brother secretly and I helped them with their parents. In the end Gigi's dad and Mason's mom got married. Ever since the day we met, I have been slowly getting stronger. That is until today.

"Ugh! Where is my stupid phone?" I try to sit up but I failed in the process. I glanced around from my place on the floor and find it on the complete opposite side on top of the stereo I got from Gigi. "Oh great, just my luck." I slowly got up and crawled over too it, mostly dragging myself with my arms. One I got it I quickly dialed Gigi's cell. When she answered I could tell she just woke up from a nap. She was probably watching a horror movie on the couch. Her voice sounded very drowsy and cold. "What do want? I hope you know you just woke me up from an amazing nap."

When I tried to reply, my voice started trembling. "Please help me…" I hear somebody yell in the background and Gigi saying "I'll be right there." After that I hear the beep of her hanging up and I collapse. A few minutes later, after what seemed like hours, the kitchen door slams open and 2 people run up the stairs… toward my room. After that everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion. My bedroom door forcefully opened and my only friends came rushing in. I could feel strong arms pick me up and place me on my old stiff bed. I'm fading away, but I can't help it. I finally got what I asked for, but I don't think I want to die right now. At this moment I actually have friends who care for me, I can't leave them.

"Stay with me Ar." Ar is the nickname Mason gave me when he fell asleep during lunch. I can still remember it, every single word. A tear dripped down my face when I realized I might not make it this time. Mason picked me up again and brought me to Gigi's car. He sat with me in the back, my head in his lap. As he runs in fingers threw my hair he says "Please don't leave me, I need you." That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
